She Had Asked Me
by PersonWhoWritesStuff
Summary: Ron's thoughts before he falls asleep, the night after Hermione asked him to Slughorn's party. Really short, and a bit sad.


_Maybe I should tell her before the party?_ Ron thought, staring up at the dormitory ceiling. _After all, she asked me. That has to mean . . . something. Right?_

Ron sighed. He was completely clueless with this stuff.

But then he smiled.

_She_ had_ asked me._

She_ had asked _me.

His stomach was all tingly, as if he were leaning too far forward on a broomstick. His heart was in his throat. He felt so extremely nervous and excited and happy and panicky. He wanted to throw up and dance at the same time.

He replayed that moment in his head for at least the fifth time since it happened today.

_"But obviously if you'd rather I _hooked up with McLaggen . . ._"_

_"No I wouldn't."_

Then the look she had given him. It was full of surprise. And forgiveness. Plus her cheeks were red, which meant she was embarrassed. And Hermione didn't get embarrassed when she was asking just a _friend_ to do something with her.

_Maybe I should tell her during the party . . . we'll be dancing . . . she'll be leaning on my shoulder or something like that . . . and I'll just say it. "Hermione, I-"_

_No. It should start out better than that._

_"Hermione, I know we've been friends for long time now, and I know we bicker and fight about everything, but sometimes I think the reason I fight with you so much is because I-"_

_No. The last thing I should do is bring up the fact that we fight all the time._

_"Hermione, You are honestly the most amazing person I've ever met. You're smart, beautiful, kind, and extremely considerate and thoughtful of others. I mean, there are probably loads of blokes who would love to be here with you, and you picked me. You make me want to be a better person-"_

_Bloody hell, why don't I just get down on one knee?_

_There really is not right way to tell a girl you fancy her, is there? _

_No because you can't tell a girl you fancy her, it makes you look like an idiot._

Ron closed his eyes, trying to forget about everything and get some sleep. Of course, once he did close his eyes, several scenerios played in his mind.

There he was, slow-dancing with Hermione. Her head was on his shoulder, and his arms were on her waist. He could almost really feel the satin-y material of her dress.

"Hermione, can I tell you something?" He'd ask as confidently as he could.

"Of course," She would speak softly into his neck, making his heart pound three times faster.

"I-er-really like you." He would say lamely.

"I like you too, Ron." She would be completely oblivious to what he was trying to say.

"No, I mean, I-sort of-have-er-feelings for you. I fancy you."

Hermione would pull back, looking shocked-almost horrified. She would take her arms off of his neck, suddenly not wanting to touch him. She would look around, embarrassed, making sure no one had heard.

"You're not being serious, are you?" She would whisper at him.

"I-uh-" Ron would feel his whole face and ears heating up. He would be panicking, "N-no."

She would see through his lame cover up, "Oh my god, Ron, you know I only asked you here because I felt _bad_ for you, right? You didn't actually think there was a chance that I felt the same way, did you?"

He would be looking at the floor now, "I-I just thought . . . I mean there were times . . . I mean you were jealous of Fleur, I thought. I thought this was a-a . . ."

"A what? A _date_?" She would look disgusted at this point, "Ron, you are _only_ my friend. I would _never_ ask you out on a date. And you thought I was _jealous _of Fleur? I just don't like her, Ron! Am I going to have to worry now for the rest of my life that everything I do is just leading some pathetic loser on? I would fancy every one of your brothers, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and _Snape_, before I would ever fancy _you_."

"I-I didn't know," He'd mutter quietly, trying to swallow the vomit that was now in his throat.

"Listen," She'd say sternly, "We just _can't_ be friends anymore now. You're too weird. You're too _creepy_. Plus it would be too much trouble trying to make sure something I do doesn't lead you on."

Then he would look up at her, shocked, "Wait! Why can't we still be friends? I mean-I know you don't feel the same, so I'm not going to-I won't think-"

"Ron, stop embarrassing yourself!" She'd look around nervously again, "Just be grateful that no one heard you!"

"Well, well, well," Malfoy would then appear out of nowhere, "Looks like the mudblood turned down the Weasel." He'd turn to Hermione, "Guess you really are the brightest witch of our age."

Hermione would just shake her head sadly at Ron, as if he were a dying puppy that she knew she couldn't help, and turn and walk away.

"You're pathetic, Weasley," Malfoy would say to him.

Everyone in the room would turn and laugh at him.

Ron's eyes snapped open and he took a deep breath.

He tried reminding himself that Hermione wasn't like that. Even if she _didn't_ feel the same way, she would never be that mean. She would still be his friend . . . wouldn't she?

Could he even still be friends with her, if she had flat out rejected him? Would he be able to look her in the eye ever again, knowing that she knows how he feels about her?

No. He knew that if he would forced to just stay friends with her, after telling her he wanted to be more than friends, he would probably start hating her. Then hating himself for not being enough for her. At least . . . more than he already did hate himself for not being enough for her.

Then, just like that, all of the reasons why he wasn't enough came crashing down around him.

_She's much smarter than me. She's better looking-so good looking, in fact that she could have anyone. I'm a complete arse to her sometimes. She probably thinks I only like her because she helps me with homework. I can never do anything right. I always have to pick fights. And if I'm not starting one, then she will, which can't mean she's fond of getting along with me. She has _Viktor Krum_ on her list of options, and he's famous. Not to mention rich. She could possibly be fancying Harry. In fact she probably _should_ be fancying Harry, since he's the brave one, the hero. She probably only has platonic feelings toward me. If I ever told her, she would probably just pity me. She probably does know how I feel-since she knows everything-and not saying anything is her way of quietly rejecting me . . ._

_But still . . ._

She _had asked_ me.

And with that little bit of hope, Ron was able to fall asleep.

* * *

Hello. I have not written anything in while.

Well, I mean I've not published anything. I'm always writing. Really, I promise you, I am constantly writing Romione fics.

Also, I've become much less internet addicted within the past year. I never go on twitter or facebook anymore. I only come on here to read stuff.

Thank you for your patients.

That pun would make more sense if one of us were a doctor, so I hope there is a doctor reading this.

I have also apparently forgotten how to write Author's Notes properly.

Please review!


End file.
